Normal?
by PrincessTadashi
Summary: When Hiro doesn't show any interest in a girl who's hitting on him at school, Tadashi tries to find out what's going on in his little bro's head and ends up finding out something surprising about his otouto as well as helping Hiro come to terms with his lack of romantic inclination. (One shot. Alive!Tadashi. Asexual/aromantic Hiro. T for safety but no suggestive material.)


Okay, hey guys! This fic was inspired by a conversation I was having with my best friend who RPs with me on Deviantart as Hiro (I RP as Tadashi, in case you didn't already know that! ^^) Honestly, we just don't really see Hiro as ever really settling down with a significant other—he seems quite content with his life and family/friend relationships—and so this little one-shot was born out of our musings. Um… just gonna say, this is my first time writing a fic like this so, please, please, please be gentle with you reviews! If you don't agree with it/have something nasty to say, please remember that if you don't have something nice to say, it's best not to say it. I am an avid Christian, so please don't try to throw the Bible at me (I just might throw it back at you.) Also, not to guilt anyone, but I do have depression issues so just remember, your words could possibly have a devastating effect on my mental/emotional stability, so word any comments you might have wisely. Wow… Sorry that I actually had to put this sort of a disclaimer one of my stories… My apologies to those of you who just want to enjoy this brotherly fluff one-shot, remember that this disclaimer is aimed at the few people who might want to act nasty, not at you! I'm going to let you get to reading now and so, without further ado, "Normal?"

0o0

Tadashi and Hiro were walking down the halls of Ito Ishioka one afternoon after classes when Tadashi noticed a girl passing by giving them a double-take. Honestly, he was used to these sorts of reactions—it was embarrassing, honestly, all of the attention that he unwittingly drew from members of the opposite sex without even trying. But something was different this time—instead of looking at him, the girl was looking at Hiro. Feeling a surge of older-brotherly pride, Tadashi nudges Hiro and whispers, "Hey, _otouto_!"

"Mm?" Hiro, who was absorbed in some game on his phone, barely looked up from the screen.

"Look!" Tadashi purposefully takes the handheld device away from his younger brother and not so gently turns him in the direction of the girl. The young lady smiles shyly and then waves at them. Hiro, for his part, instantly turns red and, without a word, turns away and hurries off down the hallway.

"Ooh, I think she likes you!" Tadashi says teasingly once he finally catches up with his little bro.

"Um... Yeah, not really interested," Hiro responds, grabbing his phone back from Tadashi and going back to his game.

"All right, well, maybe she isn't 'the one'," Tadashi responds, unwilling to let the subject drop—not when his little brother was actually starting to get some attention from members of the opposite sex. "But, trust me, I'm sure there are plenty of other girls out there, and I'm know that one's right for you."

"Uh huh—sure…" Hiro keeps tapping away on his screen, quite obviously trying to ignore his older brother at this point.

"How about Mary from biology?" Tadashi asks, still trying to get Hiro's attention. "She asked you to be her lab partner last week, so maybe she's interested!"

Hiro gave a noncommittal grunt before finally saying, "No."

"Okay then, Rachel from Spanish?" Tadashi tries again. "You know that she made that flan specially for you last week, so she's obviously crushing!"

"No!" Hiro groans, looking even more agitated than before.

"Then how about-"

"Tadashi, just NO!" Hiro shouts, finally looking up from his phone and looking slightly red about the face. "I'm-I'm not interested in any girls, all right?"

"..." Tadashi stares at his younger brother for a moment, trying to process this, and then it hits him. "Oh! Gotcha! So, is there a guy, or-"

"No!" Hiro cries, running his fingers through his hair and making it stand up even more than usual. "It's not like that! It's just... I don't know. I just don't really feel that way, like, about anyone."

"Hey, it's okay if you don't yet," Tadashi says, putting an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "You're still young, there's plenty of time-"

"Tadashi, you're not getting it!" Hiro snaps, shrugging off his older brother's arm and turning to face him. "I mean that I don't feel that way and, honestly, I don't think I ever will." He looks down at the floor, suddenly not willing to meet Tadashi's eyes. "I just... I'm happy how I am, y'know? With you and Aunt Cass and Baymax and everyone-I just don't really feel like I need anyone else. And, besides which, I just... I don't think I have it in me. I mean, I've tried liking people before-you don't know how hard I tried to have a crush in high school, just so I could feel normal. But I-I just can't." He finally looks up at the older boy with big, somewhat frightened eyes. "Do you think... Do you think that there's something wrong with me?"

For a moment Tadashi doesn't know what to say. Then he wraps Hiro up into a hug and pulls him in close. "Hiro, there is absolutely NOTHING wrong with you," he says softly. "It's okay not to like girls or even guys. You never have to force yourself to be something that you're not. I mean, there's so many people who've lived happy, fulfilled lives without ever having to be romantically involved with anyone—I mean, Isaac Newton, Nicola Tesla-even the Apostle Paul never got married, and, if anything, he was a strong supporter of staying single! The important thing right now is that you're happy, and that's all that matters. When—if—there ever comes a day that you ever do find someone special, then great! But if not, I will still love you insanely much and nothing is ever going to change that, all right?"

Hiro looks up at his older brother in disbelief for a full minute, and then suddenly nods and hugs him back fiercely. "T-thanks, niisan..."

Tadashi smiles down at his little brother and hugs him a little closer. "Not a problem, otouto." No matter what, he would always stick by and support his little bro, and that was a Hamada guarantee.


End file.
